Fliers So Pretty And So Unique
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This is Akadeanna's first sight of the fliers known as seekers; and her 2 other encounters as well. Believed character death in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

Summary: This is set at the beginning of time; Akadeanna met her first Autobots when she was 6 years old when she was saved by a jet named Stardancer Prime, who became her protector. This is set exactly 1 year after that, Akadeanna gets her first glimpse of another type of flier, what Stardancer had called a seeker or rather 4 of them, a Quaterne as he called it. The dimension of darkness mentioned is referred to in other Fanfictions as the Shattered Glass Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, of this Fanfic all I own is the plot, Akadeanna, Stardancer, Stargazer, Sorin, the Autobot team of Stardancer and Stargazer, and I don't own Captain Logan or Time Force, but I own the first name Of Adjo; I also don't own GI Joe or General Hawk, but I own the name Jared, I also own Traven and Davents.

Akadeanna sat along the Nile, her legs stretched out in front of her, she didn't have any lesson that day, preparing her to one day become the first Queen of these lands, right now the young 7 year old Egyptian was more content staring up at the skies watching the birds fly by; then something she saw jolted her; 4 weird vehicles in the air, jets of sorts from their built, having studied about Cybertronian forms during the year she had known Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team.

The first one she saw he was mostly white, but there was some red here and there; he was, to her, the largest of the 4; then there was a purple and black one; then there was a blue and white one; and then the last one was unique and truly gorgeous he was red, white, and blue in color. Akadeanna couldn't help, but gawk at the gorgeous site of the 4 vehicles flying. As she watched the 4 started to transform and Akadeanna gasped realizing why she hadn't seen them before they were from Cybertron and seeing that they bore no alliance markings, she realized these 4 must be neutrals.

5 minutes after they started transforming, there stood 4 that Akadeanna finally realized were what Stardancer had told her were called seekers. From what Akadeanna could see the mostly white one had to be the oldest by his size, while the tricolored one that had caught her eye had to be the youngest; at least that is what the young Egyptian girl assumed. Next thing she knew she heard the tricolored one snapping out orders to the other 3, Akadeanna realizing he must be the Quaterne leader, and as she watched they did an intricate and beautiful aerial display, to her, not even seeming to notice that the 4 of them had an audience.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Queen And Treating

It was now 6 years after Akadeanna had first seen the Quaterne of seekers, Stardancer had came down with her numerous times to watch them with Akadeanna; but this day was different, Akadeanna wasn't preparing to go down to the Nile again to try and watch the 4 seekers and their gorgeous aerial dance, no this day the young Egyptian woman would become the first Queen of her lands.

Akadeanna stood in her room adjusting her golden dress that had tanzanite gracing it as well as it was her royal gemstone; she was being watched by a pair of chocolate brown optics belonging to her Protector and he says, "Akadeanna you look beautiful, you shouldn't be so nervous." Akadeanna shot a glare at the Protector and says, "You had it easy becoming a Prime you just had to stand in front of other primes and receive the matrix of leadership! I have to stand in front of the people who will become my people! Sure the past 13 years I've been trained and prepared for this day Stardancer! But still its nerve wrecking!"

Stardancer winces at his human chargin's outburst, it was true he didn't have to stand among those who became his team and his family when he became a Prime only the other older Prime's, but he could imagine it was nerve wrecking for the young human female to become the first Queen of Egypt having to stand in front of everyone, he could only imagine how nervous he would've been if he had to stand in front of his whole team let alone everyone of Cybertron when he became a Prime, wondering if he would've been as nervous as his female chagrin' was at this point.

Akadeanna sighs and says, "I would rather be down along the Nile watching for those 4 gorgeous seekers to do their routine again! But no instead here I am preparing to become the first Queen of these lands! The lands where I was raised from the age of 3 months with my twin brother, you know he's going to be here today he got time off from his academy duties to attend my coronation as we call it." Stardancer gave a gentle smile at his human and says, "Well I've got a bit of a surprise for you that you can't see until after your coronation."

Akadeanna was curious to know what her Protector was planning as she tugged at her dress again then picks up a pair of tanzanite earrings and she places one in her right ear and then the other in her left ear, but she asks, "Is the rest of your team attending this?" Stardancer nods and says, "yeah they will be attending to support you, Stargazer will be on the ground with the rest of our men, however I am going to stand at your side as you become the first Queen, you are my chagrin' and I need to protect you no matter the cost, your Prime would be spark-broken if he came here only to find that you were killed! I heard from Cybertron our youngest Prime and his team will be coming here next week, as their Prime is looking for his human." 

Akadeanna sighs softly and says, "I hope he does find his human. I hope he or she's kind and good. Do you know anything about the Prime?" Stardancer sat down and smiled at Akadeanna and says, "of course I know about him, how can I not when he's the younger brother named Optimus that I told you about." Akadeanna was startled at his words as she remembered him and the others talking about Optimus and asking about them, she smiles and she says, "I look forward to meeting him and getting to know him and his team as I have with you, Stargazer, and your team the past 7 years."

Stardancer smiles and says, "You'll like him and his team; I already introduced you to one of his team. Do you remember meeting Ironhide?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "of course I remember meeting Ironhide. Is he one of Optimus' team?" Stardancer nods and says, "Yeah he is, he's Optimus' weapons specialist." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Go figure Ironhide seemed fascinated with weapons when he was here."

_Time jump 4 hours_

It was 4 hours after the conversation with Stardancer had finished and Akadeanna was now Queen of Egypt, she still waited patiently to see what the surprise Stardancer had in store for her was. Her ears flick as she heard a familiar sound that she had came to know the past 6 years it was the sound of the 4 seekers thrusters and she glances to the skies and she gasps as she saw the 4 doing very intricate maneuvers; she sat down and stared, watching the 4 seekers, it was even more amazing watching them perform for her as she came to realize that's what they were doing.

As the 4 did another move the 4 ended up crashing landing in the now empty flat area where everyone had stood watching Akadeanna's coronation. Stardancer was as shocked as his chargin' was; he quickly helped her down to the flat grounds and then he quickly went off to get Sorin to help the fallen seekers. Akadeanna swiftly moved to the seekers, but carefully as well; she checked the 4 seekers the way Sorin had trained her seeing which of the 4 was the worst to start with him first. She found it was the one who she thought was so handsome, the tricolored seeker who was the worst and she started to treat him first.

Akadeanna never even noticed if Stardancer returned with Sorin as she was focusing on treating the seekers the way Sorin had trained her to do for the past 6 years. She finally stepped back from the last of the seekers the one that was the largest of the 4 once she finished the last bit of treating his injuries. She then watched the large one clamber to his pedes, but he then says, "thank you, young Queen." Then as she watched the 4 seekers took to the air and transformed flying off to a place only the 4 knew.


	3. Chapter 3: The Navigant And A Death

It had been 2 years now since Akadeanna had become the first Queen of Egypt and had gotten up close and personal with the 4 seekers who she had watched for at the time 6 years with fascination. Then the day come, she was just 15 at the time and a letter came addressed to her well not her by name, but her by title as the first Queen of Egypt, it invited her to Cybertron to attend the 4 seekers Navigant, which according to Stardancer and Optimus was when seekers in training became full seekers. Akadeanna now sat in the room of a Cybertronian transport vessel that she assumed was also transporting the 4 seekers to Cybertron; she was wearing her finest Queen outfit having been given the blessings of her protectors and her guardian to go alone for the Navigant.

It was 7 earth hours later when she heard a chime at her door and she says, "Enter." An older seeker who she had seen when she boarded the ship entered at her words and he says, "I'm sorry to bother you Akadeanna, however I wanted to tell you that we have arrived." Akadeanna smiles at the older seeker, Flamestar was his name. Akadeanna stood up and straightens her dress before saying, "thanks Flamestar; I'm ready." The older wine colored seeker says, "The 4 are waiting on you." Akadeanna nods and follows the other seeker out of the room and into the main area of Cybertron, where the Navigant was to be held.

Flamestar says, "Wait here, I will get them as they went inside." Akadeanna nods and stands waiting for Flamestar to return with the 4 male seekers who had caught her interest; she wondered what their names were as she hadn't even gotten up the courage to ask Stardancer if he knew their names let alone Optimus or his team. 5 minutes after Flamestar left a male voice that she hadn't heard in 2 years graced her ears saying, "So you did come." Akadeanna turns around and smiles as she saw the 4 seekers again, she says, "of course I came. 9 years learning about this place; 8 years fascinated with the 4 of you how could I not come?" she giggles at that.

Skyfire chuckles too at the humor behind her words, and he offers his right servo and says, "The name's Skyfire." Akadeanna accepts his finger and shakes it as his servo was much too big for her to shake and says, "A pleasure to meet you Skyfire." The next one, the black and blue one said, "The name's Skywarp." He offered his servo too and Akadeanna shakes it and says, "A pleasure to meet you as well Skywarp." The blue and white one then offered his servo and says, "Name's Thundercracker, I'm Skywarp's bondmate." Akadeanna smiles and shakes it as well and says, "A pleasure to meet you as well Thundercracker." Her sky blue eyes then turned to the flashiest of the 4 seekers curious to know what his name was and he offered his servo to her and says, "And my name is Starscream, I'm the leader of this Quaterne and bondmate of Skyfire." Akadeanna smiles his name was just as amazing as his coloration and she shakes hands with him too and she says, "A pleasure to meet you as well Starscream." She then looks at the 4 and she says, "and my name is Akadeanna Hawk, first Queen of Egypt; twin sister of ensign Chakotay Hawk of the Maquis fleet, and oldest child of the human goddess known as Bastet and the human god Amun."

Skyfire says, "Welcome to Cybertron. Have you come here before?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "No I haven't, possibly seen a part of it in my dreams, but this is the first time I've set foot here; but I've spent 9 years learning about this world and a long lifetime to learn more about it, being a goddess myself it's hard to know how long I will live. Just like you guys from what I've been told." Starscream smiles at the young Egyptian woman and says, "You've got quite a deft hand at treating our kind. Who taught you?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "Sorin, the medic of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; he started training me the same year I first saw you guys."

Starscream chuckles and says, "Stardancer said you saw us our first day on earth performing over the Nile. That was my idea to train there as it seemed such a beautiful spot to train." Akadeanna smiles at Starscream's words and she says, "yeah it's a beautiful place, I had just come there to relax and watch the birds fly; you can imagine my shock seeing 4 jets; after seeing you 4 in your bipedal form I realized you must be the seekers that Stardancer had told me about." She stops then nods at Skyfire and says, "Size wise I actually thought he'd be the Quaterne leader, but when you started snapping out orders Starscream I knew you were the leader."

Starscream laughs and says, "Yeah most think that because of Skyfire's size that he's the leader; he is the oldest of us and I'm the youngest, but I'm the leader." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Fitting." Starscream asks, "Could you possibly check me before the Navigant gets underway? I'm sparked and I'm worried that it might affect my Sparkling." Akadeanna was startled at the smaller seekers words, but she smiles at him and says, "Sure I can check you and your Sparkling." The smaller seeker laid down where he was and Akadeanna climbs up to check the small seeker, sometimes being smaller than bots like Starscream helped even more when it was one as large as her guardian as she could reach things larger healers couldn't reach as her hands were so much smaller than their servos.

She gently and tenderly checked the seeker over and then the Sparkling she had found within the male seeker. 5 minutes later she got down off the tricolored seeker and Starscream sat up and looks at the young female and he asks, "Well?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "you're very healthy Starscream and so is your Sparkling." Starscream smiles at her words and says, "I'm glad I'm healthy and so is my Sparkling." Skyfire spoke at that point having been watching the female check his bondmate and he says, "I'm glad our Sparkling is healthy as well." Akadeanna looks at the white and red Mech she had figured he was the father after all.

Before Akadeanna could comment a group of older seekers come closer including Flamestar the one who had escorted her to the spot; and Flamestar says, "I'm sorry to interrupt this; however it is time to get the Navigant underway." Akadeanna looks at the wine colored seeker and nods yeah it was time the 4 did their Navigant. She follows after them to where they would be taken from. She watched as one by one the 4 seekers were taken to the air and then disappeared with 2 other older seekers to be taken to where they would start their Navigant from.

Starscream shifted nervously as he watched each of his Quaterne taken to do their Navigant and he looks at Akadeanna and says, "I will be taken last; when seekers are a binary, a trine, or a Quaterne the leader is always taken last." Akadeanna smiles and pats Starscream's leg tenderly and says, "I can imagine you're a nervous wreck. Just don't loose your helm and focus and you will do fine." Starscream chuckles, but asks, "Where did you get that advice from? That's an old seekers advice." Akadeanna laughs and says, "Stardancer gave me that advice when I was nervous before my coronation 2 years ago." It was hard for the young Queen to believe that she was on Cybertron on the 2 year anniversary of becoming first Queen of Egypt to watch 4 seekers attend their Navigant.

Flamestar and another seeker came over to Starscream and Flamestar says, "I'm sorry, but Starscream it's time." Starscream cast one more last glance at the female before he nods and walks away with the other 2 seekers for his time to start the Navigant. As the 2 seekers took Starscream's arms Akadeanna hollers, "good luck Starscream! I will be here when you come back." Starscream gave a soft smile at the Egyptian woman before he was taken to the air. Akadeanna watched the tricolored seeker and the other 2 until they disappeared and she sighs; she was told this would be the longest part of the Navigant waiting for the seekers to return.

_4 hour time jump_

Akadeanna had only moved to pace as she waited for any of Starscream's Quaterne to return ending their part of the Navigant and she smiles as she finally felt one and she stops and looks towards the sky and she smiles as a blue and white seeker came into her line of sight, it was Thundercracker the first to return of the 4. She watched as the seeker gracefully touched down and she ran to him smiling and she says, "Welcome back Thundercracker! You're the first to return." Thundercracker couldn't help, but give the female a tired smile back and he says, "Thanks Akadeanna. I'm glad to be back." Akadeanna stepped back a bit as Flamestar approached Thundercracker handing him a cube of energon knowing the seeker wouldn't leave until the other 3 of the Quaterne had returned, he had watched the loyalties of the groups and knew that's how they were.

_2 hour time jump_

It was a good 2 hours later before the next of the Quaterne returned, this time it was Skywarp who returned and he was greeted the same way that Thundercracker was by Akadeanna and was as well given a cube of energon, and the 3 of them waited for the last 2 members of the Quaterne to arrive back. Skywarp sighs and says, "I know Skyfire will return, but I'm worried about Starscream, he may seem confident to you Akadeanna, but he's not always that confident he's the more reserved one of our Quaterne, and he insecure one." Akadeanna was shocked at Skywarp's admission about Starscream and she says, "I bet he will do just fine Skywarp; he seems like he's got a good helm on his shoulders and a good CPU in his helm and a strong spark that will lead him home." Skywarp sighs and says, "I wish I could share your enthusiasm Akadeanna."

_3 hour time jump_

Much to Skywarp and Thundercracker's amazement Akadeanna had been right as 3 hours after Skywarp had returned Starscream was landing. Akadeanna smiles as she was right that the smaller seeker had returned fine, but she didn't rub it in by saying _told you so._ She walks over to him and she smiles at him and says, "I am glad you made it back safe and sound, Starscream." Starscream smiles down at Akadeanna as he accepted the cube shoved into his servos by Flamestar and he says, "Thanks Akadeanna. What about Skyfire?" Akadeanna shakes her head and says, "Not back yet. Thundercracker returned first, then Skywarp, and now you." Starscream winces as his bondmate hadn't returned yet as Skyfire had been the first one taken out. Akadeanna pats Starscream's leg and says, "Things will be fine Starscream." Starscream wished he could share the woman's reassurance about his bondmate, as he watched the skies for any signs of the largest member of his Quaterne.

_1 hour time jump_

It was just an hour after Starscream landed when the seeker gasped loudly, the 3 other seekers were sitting down and Akadeanna was watching the skies, but then her head turned sharply to the small seeker and she asks, "what's wrong?" the small seeker couldn't speak, but his emotions were projecting loudly making the young Egyptian Queen wince as she had never felt such powerful emotions, she felt pain, heat, and fear. Akadeanna's sky blue eyes darted back to the skies trying to figure out what was causing the small seeker to feel those emotions part of her wondering if it was Skyfire that she was actually feeling as Starscream felt it through their bond then something caught the sky blue eyes of the Egyptian Queen; a white-orange smudge in the sky coming fast, far too fast.

A voice somewhere behind her says, "He needs to pull up!" Then another, a female voice says, "No comm. Navigant candidate." Akadeanna winces at the words spoken; she had a feeling deep in her heart that it had to be Skyfire by the emotions she was feeling from Starscream. The last thing she heard before the smudge exploded was _Akadeanna, tell him I love him! Help him with our Sparkling!_ Akadeanna winces as she had assumed right and moves and wraps her arms tenderly around Starscream as there was a huge explosion. At the same instant Starscream shrieked loudly and then slumped back. Akadeanna winced, as she remembered about the powerful bond that was spark-bonding; realizing Starscream had felt every second of that.

Akadeanna was startled when she along with Starscream were lifted into the arms of Flamestar and carried into the building, Akadeanna shifted to Starscream's Chestplates as they were moved; she watched the small seeker brushing her mind against his, he wasn't fully there, but she could feel him still which meant the death of his bondmate hadn't killed him too. She shifted again as Flamestar laid Starscream down on one of the medical berths. Akadeanna looks up at the next seeker that joined them, he was as white as snow and he started to check over Starscream's frame. Akadeanna looks at him and she says, "He is alive, but barely."

The white seeker looked up at the female's words, only now having noticed the female human on Starscream's Chestplates. He asks, "And how would you know that miss?" Akadeanna shrugs her shoulders and says, "First of all the name is Akadeanna; as to how I know is I can feel his mind, I'm what is called a telepath. He's not fully here, but I can still feel him." The white seeker was shocked, so this was the human Egyptian Queen he had heard was there to watch the Navigant. He winces and says, "I've only seen something like this when one partner in a spark-bonding is killed, but they know there is rules against spark-bonding before the Navigant." Akadeanna winces at his words and she says, "they were spark-bonded, Starscream and Skyfire; Starscream himself told me."

The white seeker winces at her words and he knew that it was possible that 2 seekers would now be lost that day as many times the spark of the surviving partner wouldn't survive without it's other half and he says, "I need to warn you Akadeanna-" he stops as the young Egyptian raised her hand to silence him and she says, "I am aware that it is very likely that Starscream will die having lost the other half of his spark, but I can tell you this Starscream's spark is strong, I believe he will survive, but he won't be the same seeker that he was before the Navigant, he will need Skywarp and Thundercracker to help him through this," she pauses and looks from the white seeker to the faceplates of the tricolored seeker she was on the Chestplates of before she said, "and me if he will let me."

That is the end, but here is a small note:

Akadeanna spent 1 month on Cybertron with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker trying to help support the now trine over the loss of the 4th member of their group. The stress of loosing Skyfire and the sorrow caused Starscream to loose his first Sparkling, which not until many earth centuries later did Starscream learn that the Sparkling had been a Mech and a Seekerlet at that.


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise Finding

Flowerdancer sat on the landing strip of the GI Joe Headquarters staring up at the skies, it had been exactly 10 fairy cycles since she had seen the loss of a Seeker and 3 years after his death she had gotten this form. She wished that Skyfire had been able to be there when she came back from seeing Primus returning as Flowerdancer Prime.

Her mind started to wander, as she wondered why she had yet to see Skyfire when she would first check in with Galaxia and then with Primus. Her red and black wings flick lightly as she was lost in thought, part of her remembering the day she stood on Cybertron to watch the 4 Seekers do their Navigant and then loosing Skyfire, which caused them to nearly loose Starscream too, but he had been a strong Seeker and he survived, but sadly he had lost the Seekerlet he had been carrying.

She didn't even hear the approach of her Bondmate as she was still thinking; it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she was jolted out of her thoughts and she looks up and smiles and says, "Hey Starscream; didn't hear you approach." Starscream smiles sadly and sat down next to his Bondmate and says, "That's ok, Jared said you were here." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah, I'm here thinking about what happened 10 fairy cycles ago today."

Starscream winces at her words; he hadn't forgotten what had happened that day 10 fairy cycles ago, he had never forgotten the loss of his first Bondmate the way it had happened. He asks, "Flowerdancer do you remember after all this time what my Sparkling had been? I mean gender wise and type wise? I know it's been Earth centuries, but I was just wondering."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Of course I remember after all this time, I was wondering when you would ask me if I remembered. It was a Mech and he was a Seekerlet." Starscream sighs hearing it had been a son and another Seeker and he says, "I hope one day he will get a second chance at life." Flowerdancer says, "I hope so too and I wouldn't mind if he does through us, I will make sure he knows all about Skyfire if he does."

Starscream says, "I hope he does too, I will make sure he does know about Skyfire as well." He looks away before asking, "Did you see him in the heavens earlier love?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I still haven't seen him yet when I've checked in. I haven't had the courage though to ask Primus why I haven't. I haven't asked Galaxia or Galen either if they know why."

Starscream was startled by her words and asks, "Where do you think he is if he's not in the Heavens? I know he can't be in the pit as he was always a good Seeker." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "There is a possibility he didn't die, if that's true there is 2 possibilities he ended up on Pern, which is the closest planet to Cybertron or then there is he got sent to another dimension, but then there are billions of possibilities, if he was sent to another dimension."

Starscream asks, "Is there a way to find out if he is in either?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah there is. Could you do me a favor and go get Tillie from the Weyr?" Starscream smiles and says, "Sure Flowerdancer." The tri-colored Seeker jumps into the air and transforms flying off towards the Weyr.

Flowerdancer watches Starscream take off towards the Weyr, she hoped Tillie could shed some light for them. She then touches a button on her right wrist and a screen appears and a man appears on the screen and he says, "Captain Logan here go ahead Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm sorry to bother you Adjo, but this is rather important." Adjo smiles and says, "No problem Flowerdancer, you know we're always here to help you. What can I do for you?"

Flowerdancer sighs and sends a signal and a picture to Adjo and says, "I have sent you a signal and a picture, I would like you to search all the dimensions you can for that signal and the figure in the picture." Adjo says, "I have received the signal and the picture. Can I ask you his name? How long has he been missing?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "His name is Skyfire. He has been missing for exactly 10 fairy cycles today."

Adjo was startled and asks, "Why are you just now looking for him then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because we thought all this time he has been dead, but I'm guessing since I have yet to see him in the heavens when I check in that it's possible he didn't die during the Navigant; I decided to contact you as it would be faster to check all the dimensions; and I sent Starscream to get someone from the planet closest to Cybertron incase he ended up there. He would have no allegiance markings anywhere on him as he was a neutral when it was believed he died."

Adjo nods and says, "We will check all the dimensions we can for him Flowerdancer and keep you updated. Let me know if you find anything out from the friend." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I appreciate that Adjo and I know Starscream will appreciate that too; Flowerdancer out." Adjo says, "Captain Logan out." Both turn their communication off at the same time. Just when the screen disappears Starscream returns.

Starscream transforms and lands near his new Bondmate and he places a human female on his Bondmates right leg and says, "I got her." Flowerdancer smiles at her Bondmate then down at the female on her leg. Tillie asks, "Why did you have Starscream get me Flowerdancer? He just said it was important."

Flowerdancer was glad Starscream hadn't told Tillie why she had sent him to get her and she sighs and pulls out a picture and hands it to Tillie before asking, "Have you seen someone like this on Pern?" Tillie accepts the picture and looks at it, but shakes her head no and says, "not that I've seen, but I would recommend you contacting Davents down on the eastern continent he has been on Pern the longest, contact Traven of Star Sun Weyr she can put you in touch with him."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate the help Tillie and I will contact him." She lifts her hand up again and touches another button and a screen pops up again and this time it was Traven who was on the screen and she says, "Weyrwoman Traven here go ahead Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs sagging her bi-colored wings and says, "I'm sorry to bother you Traven, but I'm trying to reach Davents and I was told you could put me in touch with him."

Traven smiles at the female Seeker and says, "Oh you're never a bother Flowerdancer. You're in luck he's right here." Flowerdancer was relieved and watched the female human step away from the screen and then a bot that looked like a huge gold dragon sat down and says, "This is Davents. What can I do for you Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm trying to find someone who might have ended up there, he's been missing exactly 10 fairy cycles today."

Davents was startled and asks, "Why are you just now looking for him then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because we thought he died at the beginning of time, but then again this morning when I checked in, in the heavens I didn't see him and Starscream and I have started to wonder if he didn't die. His name was Skyfire." She sends an image and a signal and she says, "I have sent you the last picture I have of him and his signal."

Davents says, "I have received the picture and his signal, I had heard he died during the Navigant, I haven't seen him here, but I will look for him and ask my men to look for him and the humans as well." Flowerdancer sighs as he hadn't seen Skyfire either, but she was happy he would look and she says, "I appreciate that Davents. Flowerdancer out." Davents says, "No problem Flowerdancer. Davents out."

Flowerdancer touches the button again and the screen disappears and she sighs and looks at Starscream and says, "All we can do now is hope and wait." Starscream nods and says, "I hope he's found alive." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I hope so too Starscream." Starscream picks up the female healer and takes back off heading to return her to the Weyr.

Flowerdancer watches her Bondmate leave taking Tillie back to the Weyr, even after all this time she could still feel the pain and sorrow in Starscream's spark of loosing Skyfire, she hoped they could find Skyfire alive to help her Bondmate heal after all this time. 5 minutes later Starscream returned and lands next to his Bondmate and sits back down. He asks, "Any word yet?" Flowerdancer shakes her head no and says, "No not yet."

Starscream sighs and leans against his Bondmate hoping for good news, he might have found someone new, but he still wanted to know where Skyfire was and have him with them again if he was alive. 5 minutes after Starscream returned something beeped on Flowerdancer's right wrist making Starscream jump and he asks, "What is that?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "That's my communicator with Time Force, I asked Captain Logan to search the dimensions for Skyfire incase he was sent into another dimension. He must have some news." Starscream sat up hopeful at the words and Flowerdancer taps the button that activated the communication with Time Force and the screen reappears and Adjo's face was now on the screen and Flowerdancer says, "Flowerdancer here go ahead Adjo."

Adjo had excitement in his eyes as he spoke it was also reflected in his voice and he says, "We've found him Flowerdancer! He's very much alive." Flowerdancer was startled at Adjo's words, but excited still the same and she asks, "Where?" Adjo winces slightly at her question and he says, "He is in the dimension of darkness, it is the parallel dimension of our own. I need to warn you though Flowerdancer if you go there, things are different then here in our dimension. The Autobots are the bad guys and the Decepticons are the good guys. Skyfire is among the Decepticons, but he is still a neutral."

Flowerdancer looks at her Bondmate then back at Adjo and says, "I don't care Adjo, he needs to come home, not for me, but for his former Bondmate Starscream." Adjo sighs and says, "All right Flowerdancer, I have told Megatron there to be expecting you. He will be waiting in his throne room for you. You should use your Decepticon markings when you go there, the colors of the Decepticon markings are the same there. Captain Logan out." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Adjo, I will use them. Flowerdancer Prime out." Both turn their communicator off.

Flowerdancer stands up and Starscream did as well. Flowerdancer says, "Go to the Autobot Medbay, to be on the safe side when I return with him I will bring him directly to our Medbay." Starscream nods and hugs his Bondmate and says, "I will love, just be safe." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I will be Starscream. Any messages you want me to give him?"

Starscream sighs and says, "Just one. Tell him I still love him." Flowerdancer smiles at her loves words and says, "Of course I will Starscream." She then flicks her wings changing their markings to the purple Decepticon markings and then she walks away from her Bondmate and she triggers her dimensional warping capabilities.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after she left the safety of her home Flowerdancer appears in a throne room and she looks around for Megatron, not exactly sure what he looked like here, but she spotted a silver Decepticon who looked just like the Megatron of her dimension and she walks over to him and she says, "Um excuse me I'm looking for Megatron. My name is Flowerdancer."

The silver figure turns around at the female's voice and he says, "Well you've found him, I am Megatron. A pleasure to meet you Flowerdancer. Come he is waiting for us." He leads the way out of the throne room. Flowerdancer asks following after Megatron, "How long has he been here? Do you know?" Megatron shrugs his shoulders and says, "It seems like it's been forever that he's been here. How long has he been missing?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Since the beginning of time, it is currently the year 2345 where I come from. It's basically been Earth centuries."

Megatron was startled at her words and asks, "Why did you now just start looking for him then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because all this time we thought he was dead, but then today realizing how many times I've checked into the heavens and he's not been there I was wondering if he wasn't dead and so I started searching for him. I contacted Captain Logan first and also checked with someone on a planet near closest to where he was when he supposedly died and well Captain Logan found him here."

Megatron was startled, but it did make sense why it took so long to search for Skyfire, he says, "Skyfire hasn't tried to find answers as he wasn't sure where his home was compared to here." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "From what Captain Logan told me our dimensions are parallels of each other." Megatron was startled by her words, but he stops at a room and punches in a code and the door slides open and he indicates for the female Seeker to enter first, which Flowerdancer did then Megatron stepped in behind her.

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics examine the room they entered and she gasps as there sitting on the couch was the same white with red Seeker she had first seen at 7 human years old over the Nile and then treated 6 years later when they had crashed in her courtyard. She moves closer and she asks, "Skyfire is that really you?" The large Seeker looks up at a voice and he nods and says, "Yes I am Skyfire. Do I know you?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Not like this you would remember me Skyfire as I didn't get this form until 3 years after it was believed you died, you might recognize me better as Queen Akadeanna Hawk the first Queen of Egypt." Skyfire nearly fell off the couch hearing those words and he says, "Of course I remember that name. You mean you and her are one in the same?" Flowerdancer moves closer to Skyfire and wraps her arms around her chestplates and shifts and 10 minutes later she was now standing on Skyfire's right leg looking up at him and she says, "Yes it's true me and Flowerdancer are one in the same."

Skyfire was even more startled as the female Seeker then turned into Queen Akadeanna Hawk, but he smiles and touches her head tenderly and says, "I've missed you so much Akadeanna." Akadeanna smiles and says, "And I've missed you so much too Skyfire." She then shifts again to her Seeker form and she asks, "Are you all right? Have you been well taken care of here?" Skyfire smiles at Flowerdancer and says, "Yes I'm fine and I've been well taken care of here. Megatron saved my life the first day I was here so I have been living with his team."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad he did that Skyfire. Just so you know this dimension, the dimension of darkness, is a parallel dimension to our dimension." Skyfire was startled at her words, but he asks, "Are you here to bring me home?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that's why I am here to bring you home. I need to tell you though Starscream has found someone new."

Skyfire sighs, but he says, "I don't care I hoped he would, all that matters to me is that his new love is treating him right." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you don't care and that you hoped he would. I can assure you that his new love is treating him right, I know because I am his new Bondmate." Skyfire was startled at the admission of Flowerdancer, but he says, "Well I think he made a good choice. Did you keep your word that you would help him raise our Sparkling?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I couldn't keep that promise Skyfire, because due to the stress and sorrow of loosing you he lost the Sparkling." Skyfire winces at her words that Starscream had lost their Sparkling and he asks, "What was it? Do you remember what type and gender it had been?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Starscream asked me the same thing and yes I do remember after all this time, it was a Mech and he was a Seekerlet. Starscream gave me a message for you, that he still loves you."

Skyfire smiles as he realizes it had been a son and another Seeker, he then asks, "Is the only reason you came here was to find me? I still love him, but I will keep my distance as a relationship." Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I also came to bring you home. It's been exactly 10 fairy cycles don't you think it's time to go home?" Skyfire was startled she had said it was 10 fairy cycles, but not that it was that day, but he nods and says, "Yes I think it's time to go home. How did you get here? How are we going to get back?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I am the last of Dimensional Guardians, I can dimensional warp and that's how I got here and that's how we're gonna get home." Skyfire was startled Flowerdancer was the last of Dimensional Guardians, but he was glad she was as it meant they could get home easily. He says, "I'm glad you are the last of the Dimensional Guardians and can get us home quickly. I'm ready to go when you are." He stands up at that point and moves close to Flowerdancer.

Flowerdancer nods and takes a hold of Skyfire's right arm and she says, "Thanks for taking care of him Megatron, I promise we will be back to visit." Megatron smiles and says, "No problem Flowerdancer take care of him." Flowerdancer nods and triggers her dimensional warping capabilities.

_Normal Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the dimension of darkness Flowerdancer reappeared, but instead of appearing where she left from she arrived in the Ark Medbay and she helps Skyfire onto the closest medical berth and he lays down on the berth figuring she would want him checked over once home.

As Flowerdancer started to check over Skyfire, Ratchet approaches and asks, "Who is this Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer didn't look up at Ratchet's question, but asks in response, "Did you hear of Seeker who was believed to have been killed when Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker took their Navigant 10 fairy cycles ago today?" Ratchet nods and says, "Of course I heard about that. Why?"

Flowerdancer pauses in checking Skyfire over and she indicates him and she says, "Just found out today he hadn't died, he's been living in the dimension of darkness. The only explanation I can think of is that a temporary rip was formed during the explosion between our dimension and the dimension of darkness and it drew Skyfire into it." Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah that's what I remember Flowerdancer."

Ratchet was startled, and he asks, "Do you want me to go get Starscream? He left to go to your room as you have been gone 2 hours and he was tired." Flowerdancer was startled, but it made sense why she didn't see Starscream and she nods and says, "Yes please go get him, I don't care if he's still in recharge; this would be worth it. He knows that I went to retrieve Skyfire."

Ratchet nods and he turns and leaves heading out to get Starscream. Flowerdancer continued checking the large Seeker. Skyfire says, "In your human form you are as beautiful as I remember you to be when I last saw you and you are gorgeous in this form." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Skyfire, you look pretty much like the same Seeker I saw taken away first of Starscream's Quaterne 10 fairy cycles ago today; though I do see you had 3 pieces of armor replaced."

Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah they were missing when I arrived in the dimension of darkness." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They were left behind here; a piece of your collar plating, a piece of your right forearm plating, and the piece that covers your spark. Thundercracker took the piece of your collar plating, Skywarp took the piece of your forearm plating; and of course Starscream took the piece that covered your spark."

Skyfire smiles softly listening to what his Quaterne mates had taken, but he asks, "Did they pass?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes they did; Thundercracker came back first, it took him 4 Earth hours to return; then was Skywarp he took another 2 Earth hours after Thundercracker arrived; they believed you would return, but didn't think Starscream would, he's not that same Mech he was back then he is so much more confident. 3 Earth hours after Skywarp returned Starscream returned, and then only 1 hour after Starscream touched down is when it was believed you were killed."

Skyfire smiles listening to the recollection from the female Seeker and he sighs and says, "I'll probably have to take it again since I didn't touch ground." Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No the instructors said even though you didn't touch down you still would've passed if you had lived, which that means since you did live you did pass the Navigant."

Skyfire was shocked at her words, but happy hearing he had passed even though he hadn't touched down, he sighs and says, "We had planned to join the Autobots together. Did that ever happen?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Not right away, but 6 Earth years ago Starscream defected to the Autobots, it's when we got together, but Skywarp and Thundercracker are still with the Decepticons, Starscream and I are trying to convince them."

Skyfire sighs and says, "I want to help as much as I can to get them here." Flowerdancer taps her chin in thought and says, "There might be away to convince them, but I won't try it until Starscream is here with you." Skyfire sighs and says, "I hope it works Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I hope so too Skyfire." As she said that Ratchet returned with Starscream whose helm was down.

Flowerdancer walks over to Starscream and touches his shoulder tenderly and says, "It was him Starscream, he's safe and sound." Starscream looks up at his Bondmates words and touch and he asks, "Is he ok?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes he's fine, completely healthy and well fed." Starscream was relieved at her words and he let her lead him to his former Bondmate.

Skyfire sat up and he smiled hearing Flowerdancer's words that he was healthy, he knew he was well fed though, but it helped hearing it from Flowerdancer and he reaches out and hugs Starscream when the smaller Seeker was close enough. Starscream hesitates at first, but with a nod of reassurance from Flowerdancer he returns the hug and says, "I've missed you Skyfire." Skyfire smiles and says, "And I've missed you too Starscream, though it helped having your counterpart close even though he had another."

Starscream smiles and says, "I'm just glad you're back with us." Skyfire glances at Flowerdancer and asks, "Are you going to try what you said you would once Starscream was here?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am going to try." She turns and walks away from the 2 Seekers and she triggers her warping capabilities, this time though her normal ones, she was heading to the Nemesis.

5 minutes after leaving the Medbay of the Ark Flowerdancer reappeared in Megatron's throne room and she looks around wondering why she was sent there when she was trying to get as close to Skywarp and Thundercracker as she could and then she spotted why as the two were there. She moves closer to the two Seekers, she hoped this time she could convince them, with the knowledge that Skyfire was very much alive.

A gruff voice filled her ears as Megatron spoke and he asks, "What brings you here Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer turns her crimson red optics towards the silver tyrant and she says, "I'm sorry to intrude Megatron, however I am here to see Skywarp and Thundercracker." Megatron was a bit startled by the female Seekers words as she usually came to see Soundwave, but he turns to the two Seekers and says, "You are dismissed."

The two Seekers bow their helms and leave following Flowerdancer as she walked to their room and entered the code they had programmed in for her and she stepped in first then Skywarp and then lastly Thundercracker. Skywarp says, "if you here to try and convince us again to leave the Decepticons it won't work Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer sighs at Skywarp's words and she says, "Yeah that's why I'm here, but I have a convincing reason for you two to come with me this time." Thundercracker snorted at her words and he says, "I doubt it." Flowerdancer sat down and Skywarp and Thundercracker sat down in chairs across from her and Flowerdancer asks, "Would proof that Skyfire is very much alive and safely with Starscream be a good enough reason?"

Skywarp and Thundercracker both nearly fell out of their chairs at the question and Skywarp says, "It would be enough for me." Thundercracker says, "And for me. But you saw him killed just like we did." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I saw the same thing you two saw plus what Starscream saw and felt what Starscream felt in his spark, but none of us saw exactly what happened in space, a rip was formed between our dimension and the dimension of darkness and just before he blew up he was pulled into the dimension of darkness where until 10 minutes ago he was."

Skywarp says, "Show us proof then that he's really here." Flowerdancer lifts her right hand up and touches a button on her wrist armor and a screen appeared facing the 2 Mech's and it was showing the Ark Medbay, but it wasn't a recording it was live and she says, "This is a live feed directly to the Ark's Medbay. After not seeing Skyfire yet again in the heavens when I checked in this morning with Galaxia and Galen and then went to check in on Primus I started to wonder if he was still alive and so did Starscream. I contacted a friend from Pern, which is the closest planet to Cybertron to see if he had ended up there, I ended up having to contact Davents to see if he had seen Skyfire there, but he hadn't; Captain Logan of Time Force was the one who ended up locating Skyfire in the dimension of darkness."

Skywarp and Thundercracker were both in shock over her words, but Thundercracker asks, "Have you let your friend or Davents know that you've found him?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No not yet." Thundercracker says, "Why don't you do that now then." Flowerdancer says, "I will let Davents know now and the friend later." She then turns the screen back towards her and she touches some buttons sending a call directly to Davents.

2 minutes later the gold dragon Autobot reappeared on the screen and he says, "Davents here go ahead Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles at Davents and says, "I have good news, we have found Skyfire, he is very much alive. Time Force found him in the dimension of darkness, he's completely healthy and well fed." Davents was relieved at her words and says, "I'm glad he was found very much alive and that he's healthy and well fed. Where is he?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "he's over at the Ark with Starscream."

Davents smiles and says, "I'm glad he is. I will be coming to Earth in a few days, I look forward to seeing him." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know he will look forward to seeing you again too Davents. Well you take care Of yourself. Flowerdancer out." Davents says, "You too Flowerdancer. Davents out." They both end their communication at the same time.

Flowerdancer looks at the other 2 Seekers and asks, "Are you two ready to go?" Skywarp nods and says, "I am." Thundercracker smiles and says, "As am I." Flowerdancer stood up first and then Skywarp and Thundercracker at the same time. Flowerdancer moves closer to the two Seekers and takes a hold of each of their arms then triggers her warping capabilities returning to the Medbay of the Ark where she had left Starscream and Skyfire together.

5 minutes after warping away from the Nemesis the 3 arrived in the Medbay of the Ark where Starscream and Skyfire were still talking away, Starscream catching his former Bondmate up on what he had missed in the past 10 fairy cycles, recalling all the abuse he had suffered from Megatron. Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I told you he was found alive."

Skywarp and Thundercracker ran over and hugged their 4th member happy to have him back alive. Starscream looks at Skywarp and Thundercracker and says, "I want us to be a Quaterne again; Skyfire is fine with it, is it ok with you two?" Skywarp looks at Thundercracker for just a second before saying, "yes it is fine with us to be a Quaterne again as we were."

Thundercracker asks, "Do you have to retake the Navigant since you didn't touch down?" Skyfire looks at Thundercracker and shakes his helm no and says, "Not from what Flowerdancer said; she said the teachers said that if I had lived even though I didn't touch down I still passed." Thundercracker looks at Flowerdancer and he asks, "Is that true Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "yes it's true," she pauses and touches a button on her left wrist and the voices Of the teachers came through repeating what she had heard 10 fairy cycles earlier and then after the recording was done she says, "I recorded that from the memories Of the voices that day."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Flowerdancer sat in her and Starscream's room; she was waiting for Skywarp and Thundercracker; she was alone as her Bondmate was off with Skyfire on patrol, which was a relief for the female Prime as she needed to talk to Skywarp and Thundercracker alone about something; something she promised to keep a secret from Starscream for so long, since the day the smaller tri-colored Seeker had come to apologize for breaking her right leg at the beginning of time in her human form.

5 minutes into waiting there was a chime at her door and Flowerdancer says, "Enter." With her words first Skywarp entered then Thundercracker entered. The two male Seekers move into the room and Skywarp says, "You wanted to see us Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "He needs to know Skywarp, he is crying now at night wondering what happened to you two. His spark aches as much as it did for Skyfire!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp both wince at her words, but Thundercracker asks, "When?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Today, when he and Skyfire return from patrol." Skywarp asks, "Why today?" Flowerdancer glares at Skywarp and says, "Because today is the anniversary of the day Vos fell! Primus today is the day he thought he lost his sire and carrier at the beginning of time! You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell him the truth when I hold him as he is crying! But no I am a woman and Seeker of my words!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker both wince at her words, Skywarp says, "I am surprised after all this time you have kept the promise you made to us to keep it from him." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I promised you two I wouldn't tell him who you are! But," she pauses and stands up clenching her servos at her side and says, "if you don't tell him today I will break that promise and tell him myself! I can't stand another night of him crying thinking you two are dead when you're right under his nose!"

Thundercracker winces at her words and so does Skywarp, but they both had heard of humans who were strong at keeping their promises they made, but she did have a point it was time he knew the truth, especially when they were going to see the birth of their first grandchildren within the week. Flowerdancer says, "It's not just because he needs to know, he would find out when the Seekerlets I'm carrying are born! They need to know their Seeker grandparents! I won't keep that from them!"

Skywarp sighs and says, "Fine we will tell him the truth. We've felt how bad his spark hurts and we've comforted him too. You're right it is finally time he knows." Thundercracker nods at his Bondmate's words and he asks, "Any idea when they will return?" Flowerdancer glances at a human clock on her wall sitting back down and says, "They should be at my door at any minute."

Before Skywarp or Thundercracker could say a word Flowerdancer's helm turns towards the door as she hears Starscream's code entered and she says, "They are here." Skywarp shifts uncomfortably and so did Thundercracker as they were both gonna finally reveal the truth to their son about the fact they were very much alive as his sire and carrier. A bit later a white and red Seeker stepped into the room followed by the tri-colored one.

Starscream was startled seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker with his Bondmate and he walks over to Flowerdancer and asks, "What's Skywarp and Thundercracker doing here love?" Flowerdancer glances at her Bondmate and then at Skywarp and Thundercracker glaring slightly and she says, "They are here because I asked them to come here. They have something to tell you."

Starscream winces and says, "I just wanted a quiet afternoon and evening alone with you though love. You know what today is." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'm sorry love, but it is rather important that you hear this especially today of all days." Starscream was startled by his Bondmate's words and he sits down next to Flowerdancer curling up slightly against her and he asks, "Well what is so important?" he glared at Skywarp and Thundercracker as he asked.

Skywarp swallowed hard and he says, "You have been asking us repeatedly if we knew your sire and carrier, but we've told you that we knew nothing of them." Starscream nods and says, "Yes you've always said that." Thundercracker sighs and says, "We've had to lie to you about that Starscream, it wasn't by our choice it was under the strict orders of the council of the Seekers and the council of the Primes."

Starscream was hurt that Skywarp and Thundercracker had lied to him all this time even when the council of Primes were killed and the council of the Seekers were too and he asks, "where are they? Are they still alive?" Skywarp nods and says, "yes they are still very much alive. The reason they survived the destruction of our city is well," he pauses and Thundercracker picked up his Bondmate's words and says, "because they were here on Earth when it was destroyed."

Starscream was confused at their words and he says, "but the only Seekers who were here on Earth at the time were the 3 of us plus Flowerdancer." Skywarp nods and says, "yes that's true we were the only 4 Seekers here on Earth at that time." Starscream was flat out confused what was meant. Skywarp rubs his forehead plating as it seemed their son didn't seem to process what they meant and he says, "Flowerdancer please just spell it out for Starscream it doesn't seem like he's processing what we mean."

Starscream looks up at his Bondmate waiting for her to explain what the two Seekers meant and Flowerdancer rubs his right wing tenderly and says, "Starscream what they are trying to say is that they are your sire and carrier. Skywarp is your carrier and Thundercracker is your sire." Starscream was startled at his love's words and he looks at Skywarp and Thundercracker and asks, "Is what she says true?"

Skywarp nods and says, "Yes it's true. Why do you think we were so protective over you since we became a Quaterne at first? Why we wouldn't abandoned you after we thought we lost Skyfire during The Navigant!" Starscream winces and he says, "I thought it was just the loyalty among Seekers that's why." Thundercracker sighs and says, "it was because of the strong rules set on us that we made it seem like that Starscream."

Starscream looks at his Bondmate and asks, "How long have you known?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Since after you left me after you apologized for breaking my leg at the beginning of time. I have so badly wanted to tell you especially when I've held you as you cried, but I promised them I wouldn't tell you, but today I demanded they told you, you've waited too long to know this; I told them if they didn't tell you today I would finally break my promise and tell you."

Starscream was hurt as he realized how long his Bondmate had known who his sire and carrier were, but he understood she had promised them, he says, "I'm glad to finally know the truth and that your grandchildren will grow up knowing you two as well."


End file.
